huelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilian Sapwinter
"I don't know if I can... but I'll try, if you want me to." ~ Lilian Lilian Sapwinter is one of the main characters of Hueland Academy, a student in Class 3. She is the twin sister of Apollo Sapwinter, who is in the same class. Description Color Palette #983f5f #e65566 #f5553f #e9c27d #56d5ac Lilian is a skinny, young-looking teenage girl with purple hair with pink highlights. Her Huebound clothes are a teal shirt with a red flower and thongs with the same coloration as her hair.] Lilian has the ability to produce Spirit Flowers, imbued with Fairy energy. Using her abilities, she can command her flowers to emit aromas that cause living creatures to enter a state of calmness, or grow big enough to climb or stand on. However, she believes that she isn't very good at using her abilities to their full potential. Personality Lilian is a pacifistic and nice person, though she is prone to being timid and anxious. She has low self-esteem and is quite clumsy, tending to blame herself if things don't go as planned. She is introverted when she's in public and feels more comfortable under her brother's protection, but Apollo wants to teach her to become independent and strong-willed. As an innate trait of the Grass element, Lilian enjoys the natural environment and will defend it at any cost, even if she must be brave and use her full power. She is also a vegetarian and environmentalist, and prefers to practice what she preaches. Relationships Family Apollo Sapwinter With Lilian and Apollo being polar opposites, their personalities complement each other. Lilian's timidity is balanced out by Apollo's bravery, but his aggression balances with his sister's passiveness. As such, the twins are inseparable and become detached when away from each other. In Lilian's case, she becomes even more frightened and paranoid without her brother's protection, and is afraid of everyone except for others that she trusts. Apollo urges Lilian to become independent but she is reluctant, yet not knowing that her brother wants her to be able to live more successfully. Class Patrick Terraby Lilian feels comfortable around Patrick due to his calmness and how he is more rational and laid-back compared to most of the class. She often asks him for advice, and he always has something to give to her. Tirell Stormcrackle Tirell takes pleasure in bullying Lilian, such as rejecting her cooking and distressing her to the point of tears (to the point where Apollo steps up for her). However, he cares for her deep down, and will even save her life if he had to. Trivia * Lilian is one of the first Huelanders to be created, being made on the same day as Patrick, Huo, Vishaila and Nyorotsuru. ** Lilian was unnamed at the time of her creation, and it took a while until a name was chosen for her. Due to JustinC1234 being bad at naming characters at the time, he spliced together an amalgamation of Old English words and 'Lilian Sapwinter' came to be. * Lilian's design went through multiple changes before her finalized appearance. In her prototype design, she had a narrower head, a more mature-looking face and frilly pants the same coloration as her hair. She was changed to have more simplistic details and a cuter face, resulting in her looking more young and innocent. * When Hueland was first pitched on DeviantArt, Lilian was the most popular character amongst other DeviantArt users to draw. However, Matsuei was the first Hueland character to ever be drawn by another artist. Gallery Lilian's oldest design.PNG|Lilian's prototype design Lilian Sapwinter 2018.PNG|Lilian's design in 2018. Lilian Hueland Camp.PNG|Lilian's attire in Hueland Camp.